


The Piano Knows Something I Don't

by Zoe (ActualBuckyBarnes)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Floof, Fluff, M/M, Nose Boopage, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Phil Is An Adult We Swear, Pianos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualBuckyBarnes/pseuds/Zoe
Summary: I wrote this a while ago and I find It really cute so here ya go





	

Phil was relaxing and watching anime in the lounge after a long boring day of meetings and paying bills and all of that fun stuff, when he heard the first few notes to _Nine In The Afternoon_ coming from his flatmates room, he walked to Dan's room without thinking. He stays there a few seconds, just staring at the younger boy in awe. 

How his eyebrows furrowed from concentration, his skillful fingers gliding across the keys with ease. 

After a few more seconds of this he starts, "Cause it's nine in the afternoon," startling the brunette, but not causing him to stop playing. 

"And your eyes are the size of the moon," Dan chimes in, ushering for Phil to sit next to him on the piano bench as they kept singing, as Dan continued to play perfectly without missing a beat. At the end, singing in unison, "Cause it's nine in the afternoon," their eyes meet, Dan still playing the song with ease, "And your eyes are the size of the moon!" Phil wraps his arm around the younger boys shoulders, "You're good cause you can so you do," Dan stops playing and touches his forehead to Phil's, "Yeah, were feeling so good," Phil sticks his tongue out at the younger, "Just the way that we do," Dan's head finds Phil's shoulders, "When it's nine in the afternoon," at this, they stop singing and gaze into each others eyes with admiration, before Phil leans into Dan. Only inches away he leans closer and then-

"BOOP!" Phil exclaims, bopping Dan's nose with his finger.

"I can't believe you. We were having a moment, Philly!" Dan pouts with false anger, looking at the 6'2 man-child next to him with admiration. 

"I love you, Dan" Phil says suddenly, surprising the younger boy. 

"Love you too, you spork"


End file.
